


Take a Bad Day and Make it Better

by ShadowCr0w



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Gratuitous Swearing, beau has a bad day, its beau what do you expect, or does she?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w
Summary: Beau has a no good, terrible, long day after having wished, begged really, for one normal day where she could just go through the motions.She wasn't counting on a hot stranger asking her to share her table to turn everything on its head.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Take a Bad Day and Make it Better

**Author's Note:**

> What started off as a snippet turned into a damn little fic, enjoy~!

It was supposed to be an easy day for her. All she had to do was go to class, go workout with Dairon after that was done and then hole up in the library with Caleb so they could work on coursework together. Hell, Beau even felt like bullshitting her way through the first part of her essay, get a head start on it and what not. If she was feeling particularly festive, she would even go as far to say that she felt optimistic about today, a feeling in her chest that she was unused to on days after.

Except, it being Beau’s life, she was late for her first class after Jester hogged the bathroom all morning and then her second class was cancelled but no one had had the decency to  _ tell _ her that until she’d already been standing outside the door for 15 minutes. Caduceus, one of Fjord’s friends, had ambled by and told her that it was cancelled because of some email and that was one email Beau had wished she had looked at because she could have been doing much more productive things than standing around like an  _ idiot _ . 

Then when she went to the gym, Dairon wasn’t even there, they were off somewhere else which was understandable but Beau was already frustrated enough that it just made her turn around and skip her normal workout. She knew that would only lead her to being filled with so much pent up energy that she’d inevitably make an ass of herself and maybe even get into a fist fight with someone. 

Yeah, that would just get her arrested and shit would get worse for her so she had to try and reign it in or else she’d have to deal with Dairon’s disappointment as they bailed her out.

Again.

_ Then _ , it being her life and everything went wrong eventually, to top everything else off, Caleb cancelled on her because he’d gotten an offer to study with that damn upperclassman that he had the hots for. Beau wouldn’t blame him later for it and she wasn’t really going to be irrevocably angry at him but right now, she was entirely too bitter to give a fuck. How dare he blow her off? They always studied together and the asshole  _ knew  _ it.

So, she angrily flopped down at the table in the library, furiously opening her laptop and glaring at the screen with a huff. It was taking forever to pull up and was likely fucking dead given her luck with everything today. All she had wanted was an easy day, had that been so much to ask for? Of course it was, all she had asked for was something that was unattainable because she was who she was and she wasn’t allowed nice things anymore. 

Beau should have known better than to ask but she had to try right? She had just wanted something calm after the hell she received from her father,  _ again _ for not being the perfect daughter, nor the boy he had really wanted. All she was to him was a stain on their family name and she was so fucking tired of being less than perfect to someone, all she wanted was to matter. 

“Um, excuse me.” A soft voice interrupted her spite filled mental descent and she damn near snapped at the stranger until she looked up and all the fight seeped out of her at the sight of a rather shy woman looking at her with her own laptop bag next to her. “I, uh, was wondering if it’d be okay to sit here? All the other tables are full.” 

A quick survey around the room confirmed the fact and Beau waved her to go ahead and to take the other side of the table. Even if she was stewing in her own anger, she wasn’t going to take it out on someone that was being, well, rather polite to someone who undoubtedly was radiating angry vibes. The gorgeous woman smiled at her, the simple facial movement almost knocking Beau on her ass as a small look of relief on her face before she promptly dropped into the chair and started setting up for whatever she was doing in the library.

Beau tried to give her privacy, it was the literal least she could do for someone she didn’t know but... well, she’d never had such a beautiful woman across from her. She wore thick framed glasses that slipped down her nose far too often, always pushing them back up with her pen as if it were an afterthought as she settled down into... drawing? Her eyes were two different colours, fucking beautiful colours really and she wore such an intense expression that it made Beau feel like she needed to sit down and get to work.

“Do I have something on my face?” One eyebrow quirked up over the rims of the glasses then that intense look was focused directly on Beau, pinning her in place.

She almost ran out at having been caught staring, not that she could due to well, being pinned by that look but recovered, mostly smoothly, to squeak out a, “No. Just wondering what you’re drawing!”

Nailed it.

The stranger gifted her a little grin, almost stopping Beau’s heart in its tracks and she was already planning her obituary when the tablet (not laptop) was turned towards her and Beau saw a page full of floral designs. They were all beautifully drawn and with such great care that she was certain that this woman was an avid fan of the little plants.

“ _ Wow _ .” was all she could say in response, genuinely dumbstruck at how the stranger was built like a fucking brick wall but had such delicate patterns and prints that encompassed her general aesthetic.

“It’s part of a, ah, project. A personal one, but thank you! Er, what is your name?” She gave Beau a sheepish smile this time, scratching the back of her neck as she realized that she’d never introduced herself.

“Uh, Beauregard but-but people just call me Beau.” And like a dumbass, she stretched her hand out to shake the other woman’s like this was some business transaction instead of a friendly study date.

“Yasha.” One large hand surrounded hers, almost killing Beau all over again at how soft and strong the appendage was. “Nice to meet you, Beau.” The sound of her name leaving Yasha’s lips could quite honestly sustain her poor little gay heart for the rest of her life.

“Likewise, Yasha.” She tried to recover but honestly, sounded a little strangled to her ears but the sight of a blush creeping up her cheeks to the tips of her pointy ears made her think that hey, maybe this day didn’t end so badly after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! :D


End file.
